1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a measuring dispenser and, more particularly, to a ground coffee dispenser which is provided with a variable volume rotatable measuring and dispensing chamber.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Dispensers of the type which may be used for dispensing measured amounts of coffee or other dry ingredients have included a canister with a rotatable dispenser positioned at a bottom opening of the canister. Such dispensing constructions have usually included a generally cylindrical drum along with a partition which is positioned within the drum for varying the size of the measuring chambers. Some of the prior art partitions include a wall which extends radially within the cylindrical drum so that the volume of the measuring chamber may be adjusted by varying the distance of the movable radial wall from a fixed radial wall. Other dispensers include a partition which is longitudinally movable within the drum for varying the size of the measuring chambers. With either arrangement, it is especially desirable that the partitions be readily formed so that they may be economically manufactured. It is also very desirable to provide a partition that may be reliably operated over a long period of time without becoming clogged and without breaking.
My present invention is an improvement on the invention disclosed and claimed in the application of Richard N. Brown, Ser. No. 599,410, filed July 28, 1975, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, which invention was made by Richard N. Brown prior to my invention.
It is a primary object of my invention to provide an improved measuring dispenser which may be readily positioned on and removed from a ground coffee canister and which may be reliably operated over and over again.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a measuring dispenser having relatively few parts which may be readily manufactured at relatively low cost.